


[Podfic] daylight savings

by voxmxchina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, First Time, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmxchina/pseuds/voxmxchina
Summary: An audiorecording of thebeespatella'sdaylight savings. Streaming, MP3 & M4B available.He’s getting close enough to tie the strings on Will’s wrists and ankles, and then, perhaps, under Hannibal’s marionette hand, he could be glorious...If Will resisted, disappointed—well. There is nothing wrong with a good demi-glacé.--A post-Fromage missing scene. Or: Hannibal sets a test. Will passes with all the colors of the wind. Cue shining eyes and Too Many Feelings. And porn. Always some porn.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] daylight savings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [daylight savings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251749) by [thebeespatella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeespatella/pseuds/thebeespatella). 



  
  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qixecatrvk8vs0e/thebeespatella_-_Daylight_Savings.mp3/file) // [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t1gwf40qs48cpic/thebeespatella_-_Daylight_Savings_%2528isarcasm%2529.m4b/file)

**Length** : 0:39:15

[shepodfics](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics) · [daylight savings](https://soundcloud.com/shepodfics/daylight-savings)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had so much fun reading this fic. The word choice and writing is a major reason I chose this fic.
> 
> I was nervous about reading an explicit fic out loud, but I didn't squirm while reading it nearly as much as I was afraid I might! Actually, it was quite fun. Look out for more explicit fics in your listening future lmao. As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated ❤
> 
> Please go give some love on the original posting of the fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251749)
> 
> You can find me most of the time on [Tumblr.](http://voxmxchina.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
